Makoto Nanaya
Makoto is a squirrel-type Beastman girl who is aligned with Vi and, by extension, Zev Raregroove. She has displayed incredible strength, and is a highly potent combatant. History According to Kokonoe, Makoto was enrolled at an "Academy"; apparently for military training. However, her capacity to use armagi was only 0.62%; practically nonexistent. It was only for the fact that her brute strength and endurance were off the charts that Makoto was able to attend classes. She was first introduced as a character to BZPB on The Bebop II, interacting with characters like Shroom and Chrome Dokuro. When Zev teleported many of them to The Ironclad, alongside Wekiga and Namah, Makoto tagged along. Currently, she is engaged in a tournament - She's managed to defeat Organization XIII member Marluxia in the First Round, and in the Second Round, managed to defeat Varia leader Xanxus. At the moment, she has defeated Zev. Following any number of misadventures, Makoto and the rest of The Bebop II arrived on Kalta Thaea and stayed there for a time. This was until the first attack by The Shima Brothers spurred them into action. After Vi successfully repaired a gaping hole in the Bebop II's hull, the ship set out in a special Sixth-Dimensional Channel. During this time, Makoto spent some time mingling with the crew and harassing the Bebop II's resident mad scientist and primary driving force of the ship's scientific advancements: Chairman Kokonoe. Personality Hyperactive, overly-enthusiastic, and prone to losing focus, Makoto has an almost impossible level of energy. She's normally very friendly, but can also be more than slightly combative at times. However, Makoto's ditzy facade hides a very intelligent mind - She is an excellent in-combat thinker, and has shown slight hints of knowledge in other things. Though she distinctly enjoys provoking Kokonoe's notorious temper, Makoto seems to deeply admire her - And does an excellent job hiding it. Weapons/Abilities Boxing: Makoto is highly skilled in martial arts, but favors a style that most closely resembles Western boxing. Beastman Martial Arts: Though this style is largely a mystery, Makoto seems to be skilled in its techniques. Incredible Strength: Her raw strength is shocking for such a cute, happy-go-lucky young woman. In fact, it was for this and her incredible endurance alone that Makoto was able to graduate from a kind of military academy she attended; though she has practically no aptitude for magic in general, her physical strength was off the charts. Great Speed: She is incredibly quick and mobile in her movements. Spirit Perception: Makoto is able to see and interact with spirits in a way that would normally be outside of mortal ability. Spirit Channeling: Makoto is able to channel spirits into mediums for combat uses. Spirit Allies Yamakaji Type: Oni/??? Level: '''??? '''Medium: Seemingly Any Fist-Sized Stone Unique Abilities: Fire Breath, Creating Weaker Oni From Ashes Description: Appears as a massive, red-skinned oni with blank white eyes, bronze horns and tusks, a long, wild mane of black hair, and a long braided beard. Also wears some kind of simple armor and wields a appropriately-sized kanabo club. A mute, he seems to communicate on some telepathic or empathic level. Despite his frightening appearance, Yamakaji is actually quite amiable and reserved - Among his hobbies are ikebana, sampling tea, and writing haiku. Makoto is very close to this spirit, as she calls him "My Yamakaji". Kororo Type: Koro-pok-guru, Nature Spirit Level: ??? Medium: Ikupasuy (Intricately-carved Prayer Stick) Unique Abilities: Ice Magic? Description: A recently-revealed spirit, little is known about Kororo. According to the beliefs of the Ainu peoples, indigenous to Russia and northern Japan, the koro-pok-guru were a tiny race who long ago lived on Ainu lands before the Ainu themselves. They left deer, fish, and other game for humans and exchanged goods with them, but hated to be seen; thus, the Ainu heeded their wishes and left the koro-pok-guru to their own devices. However, one young Ainu man sought to see one for himself, and thus hid near the window where they left gifts. He managed to catch the tiny creature before it could escape, finding that he had caught a beautiful koro-pok-guru woman. Enraged at this rudeness and betrayal of trust, the koro-pok-guru never again traded with humans. It is still said that remnants of the koro-pok-guru, i.e., pottery, dwellings, and stone implements were left behind. Their name is believed to be three-part; koro ("butterbur plant"), pok ("under, below"), and kur or kuru ("person"), essentially translating to "people under the butterbur leaves." OverSouls: O.S.: Kon Rametok Type: Weapon Medium: '''Ikupasuy '''Description: '''Around Makoto's hand forms a sort of icy totem, with the upper-half surrounding her forearm and the lower-half extending back, forcing her to keep that arm slightly bent. Also, Kororo's face can be seen glaring out of the side opposite Makoto. '''Techniques: *'Isepo Isoun:' (Roughly Translates, "To Hunt Rabbit") Holding the "face" of Kororo on the OverSoul towards the opponent, several large chunks of ice are shot out. *'Assokotor:' (Roughly Translates, "Wall") While an enemy is attacking, the OverSoul expels a cloud of icy mist. This quickly forms into a wall of ice, blocking enemy attacks. *'Iyoype Cari: '(Roughly Translates, "To Scatter Treasure") A follow-up to Assokotor, shatters the ice wall in the opponent's face; throwing them back in a flurry of ice crystals. *'Poro Uppercut: '(Roughly Translates, "Great Uppercut") Charging the OverSoul with energy, delivers a massive uppercut to the enemy. Quotes Singular *"THE VOICES OF A THOUSAND SQUIRRELS CALL OUT TO ME!!" (Catchphrase?) *''"You wanna fondle my tail too?"'' (In her tournament bout against Zev) Dialogue *''"Ah! You assume I am blind to your true self. But you and I have shared a grilled cheese sandwich more than once'', and I can tell that behind your calm, collected visage, your soul resonates deeply with a hidden desparation." - Makoto *''"No it doesn't." - Zev'' Trivia *Makoto likes chestnut parfait and all-you-can-eat buffets. *She dislikes bitter food and killjoys. *The name of Kororo's first-revealed OverSoul, "Kon Rametok", is taken to mean "His Bravery" in the Ainu language - However, the source-site used has been described by its constructor as intended for quick reference; the original resource material may have had errors; and the Ainu language itself is moribund. Thus, this and future Ainu words/phrases used within BZPower Battles should be taken with a grain of salt. Category:Characters controlled by Zev